Princess Agents
by ReadingInTheMorning
Summary: Mikan Sakura woke up one day in a horse carriage with no memories of who she is or where she came from. All she knows is that, in order to survive she must do whatever it takes,even if it means to kill. Before she knew it, she's training under Natsume Hyuuga, to be a spy. Set in ancient chinese era, plot from Princess Agents by Xiao Xiang Dong Er
1. Human Hunting Field Part 1

Hello! Hisashiburi desu! It's been a while…...yeah I've been busy/lazy. But I had an inspiration to write this story based on a chinese novel I've read recently. So plot-wise, the credit goes to Xiao Xiang Dong Er.(Thanks for taking up my whole summer waiting for new episodes air.) Anyways, Let's Begin!

Normal P.O.V.

The sky representing a red auburn color of the sun starting to surface into the sky. The green grassy fields have started grow in the time of spring. In the area of China, the biggest country in the world, could not have been big enough to carry all that is gonna happen.

In a deserted discrete area, a carriage, speeding, running from something. Inside, a girl, no older than 12 years old. Mikan Yukihara of the Yukihara Clan was known as the heiress. The infamous Yukihara Clan was known to be top number one of the spies in the world.

Those ranking below were all too jealous of them, plotting to take down each other to be the best of the best. However, a war broke out between the three top city in the Western Wei Branch of China. Chang'an, ranking first, followed by Liang State, and lastly, Yanbei. (Think of different cities of a single state. Ex: California: San Francisco, San Jose, and Los Angeles. But because this is China and in the ancient era period, the city was 10x bigger.)

Mikan Yukihara, meditating in her carriage while her subordinates drive the carriage as fast as they could, running from the army of Chang'an. Dressed in a traditional white top blouse with a golden gown, her face is covered by a simple cloth tied around, hiding her facial features except her eyes. All of a sudden, a blade flies through the carriage, slicing the top half of the carriage completely off. Killing her subordinate, the carriage continues to move forward in full speed with no control, Mikan opens her eyes at the sudden appearance of a man covering half of his face with a silk cloth. His weapon was a hand fan with blades as sharp as a needle, attached at the end, ready to strike a killing move. With years of training, she blocks every strike and counters with a quick punch. Cultivating her energy for one last strike to kill him, she pushes him out of the cart and ends up falling unconscious.

Before she could rest, another man had approached. Identifying him as a general of Chang'An army, she prepares for another move. But before she could land an attack, the carriage hit the edge of a cliff by a waterfall. Jumping out, she lands on top of a giant rock platform, standing across her opponent. The fight began as the general had a giant spear as his weapon while Mikan had nothing but her hands.

Dodging all of his attacks, Mikan sprinted forward and used the special skill, Ice Blood, to strike at his jaw, then at his arm, and then at his legs. Breaking each and every bone of where she striked. Finishing her last move, she strikes his head. But before he died, he used his last amount of energy to push her off the cliff, thus both of them falling down and into the sea by the waterfall. Mikan hits her head and passes out.

*Some time later*

Mikan's P.O.V.

 _Where am I? Who am i? Why can't I remember anything about myself? I know my first name is Mikan but what's my surname?_

Normal P.O.V.

*flashback*

"Mikan, I'm training you extra hard because one day, you'll need to protect yourself alone. I want to prepare you, so you'll never be captured. I have to go, but if I don't come back in a month, go to this location. The people there will know what to do." a woman said. Strange, she looks familiar.

"MOM! MOMMY!" little Mikan chases after her mother, only to trip and fall. Mikan goes through hard training, throwing small pebbles at far targets, cultivating her inner power energy, hand-on-hand combat, and much more.

After Mikan's mother has not returned for a whole month, little Mikan runs to the location that was instructed to her. There, she met a family that adopted her and was given a new name, Mikan Sakura. In this new family, she met 3 sisters and 1 brother. Sumi was the eldest daughter, Kuni was the second eldest, Ruki was the third daughter, and Nubeki was the fourth and youngest son. Mikan was the youngest of them all, and so she was named the youngest fifth daughter. The widowed father, Nonno Sakura, took care of all five of his children.

But one day, Nonno finds news of Mikan's real mother, saying she's been captured. So Mikan runs off to save her mother, but the rest of the memory is blank.

Mikan's P.O.V.

 _So my name is Mikan Sakura. Where am I? I can't see anything, what's happening? Everything is shaking. I can't move, it's too cramped._

Normal P.O.V.

Upon Mikan opening her eyes, she sees that she's in a carriage, except it's covered by a giant cloth, blocking the sun from reaching in the carriage. Seeing a whole bunch of other girls trapped inside here as well, she struggles to take off the rope tying her hands together. After 20 minutes or so of struggling, the carriage stops. The blanket is torn off the carriage and reveals them to be somewhere in a desert. Around the area, is just sand, but there is also grass and trees and a hill. Right next to the carriage, is a giant tent. Pushed inside there, a table full of robes are laid out in an organised way. One by one, every girl takes one and changes into it. On the back on the robe, a name is sowed in, showing 5 different names with different colors. Names going in order, Hyuuga, Nogi, Ando, Imai, and Tobita.

In another far city, 6 princes of China gather together for a small game of Archery.

Natsume Hyuuga, the heir of the Hyuuga family, known for loyally serving the emperor as well as the strong Military power they have in Chang'An.

Kastuga Hyuuga, the third heir of the Hyuuga family, cousin of Natsume.

Luca Nogi, the second heir to the Nogi family, known for medicine and famous smart scholars.

Tsubasa Andou, the heir to the Andou family, known for their strong black magic and fortune telling.

Subaru Imai, the heir to the Imai family, known for their intelligence and creations that have been helpful to everyone in China.

Yuu Tobita, the sole heir to the Tobita family, known for their leadership and judgements to make the best decisions, as well as most of them being the emperor's consultants.

They all are **grandsons** of the Emperor of the Western Wei, all of their mothers had been the offsprings of the concubines he had been with.

After 2 hours of the same game of Archery they played, Katsuga suggested a new game.

"Hey guys, How would you like to play a new game?" Katsuga said.

" What game is first though? Cause I don't wanna play if I don't even know what it is." Subaru said.

" Well, it's based on Archery, but there's a twist. We'll just know when we get there." Katsuga smiled sinisterly.

Well thats a great place to stop for a first chapter. Did you guys and girls enjoy it? Should I continue? Let me know in reviews and rates! Until then, read yourself a wonderful day!


	2. Human Hunting Field Part 2

Hello! I am back! I had a whole day managing for a wrestling tournament and im very tired, but I felt motivated to continue the story today. My schedule to post is not regular but I'll try to post at least once a week. Hehe anyways, lets begin!

Normal P.O.V.

The five princes have arrived at the location of their "game", however Natsume went home as he felt tired. And upon arriving at the location, they notice the several amounts of girls at the center of the arena.

"Slaves? What are they doing down there? And there's two different color robes with the name Hyuuga" Ruka said.

"They are either our targets or our goal to protect. The red colored name is Natsume's team but he went home, and the green colored robes is my team." Katsuga replied.

"This quite a horrendous game. I choose to forfeit as I will not play with the lives of humans." Subaru says.

"I too shall not play. The thought of it makes me sick to my stomach." Yuu said.

"Well that means you forfeit the prize?" Katsuga asked.

Subaru not replying Katsuga's question rises the tension but Katsuga brushes him off and motions the guards to set up the archery station.

"The game will start with several wolves released in the arena, these slaves will then have to survive within the arena until this incense stick is completely burned out. The one with the most surviving slaves in their team wins." Katsuga explains.

"Wait, can we kill the wolves?" Yuu asked.

"Anything it takes to protect your slaves." Katsuga replies.

Meanwhile at Natsume's home, known as the Green Hills Courtyard, Natsume prepares for his nap. As he walks into the room, he sees a woman laying in his bed, with….no….clothes….on.

 _Damn that Narumi sensei, did he leave another one of his women in my bed?_

Natsume cautiously sits at his desk, reading a book, when suddenly she gets out of bed and walks towards Natsume.

"Master Hyuuga, welcome back. I've warmed up your bed for us together. Let's go to bed, you don't wanna keep a woman like me waiting." She says as she grabs Natsume by his collar and begins pulling him towards the bed, falling down with him topping over her.

 _Tch_

"Now how would I know how good you are if I did all the work?" Natsume replied. The girl quickly blushed and began stripping his top layer of his outfit off.

"Here I come then…." she replies, slowing inching towards his neck, creeping slowly, when suddenly, a **blade** comes out of her tongue. Almost reaching his neck, Natsume deflected her face away from his neck and pushes her off the bed. The girl then jumps off of him and pulls the bed sheet off and wraps it around her torso, covering her whole body. She spits the blade out at him at full speed. Dodging the blade, the girl proceeds to run her hands through her hair to gather her poisonous needles and aims them all at Natsume, while trying to escape out the window. Using his skills, he deflects the needle and repels it back to the girl as she tries to jump out the window. Hit by her own needle, she falls and begins wincing in pain.

"How did you know?", the girl asked.

"I knew from the very start." he replied.

"How? I perfected everything and acted very well. How could you have noticed?" she asks.

"You were too confident in your nude body, no woman has that kind of confidence." Natsume replied. "Unless they're using it for another method."

Natsume glares at the girl clutching the blanket, "tell your master of the **Hyuuga** family that this kind of act is not gonna work on me."

The girl looks surprised but she was soon dragged away by the guards of Hyuuga. Remembering the game made by Katsuga, Natsume rushes back to the location of the game.

Mikan and the rest of the girls gather in the center of the field, blocked from the exit by guards, they stand there waiting for something to happen.

"Let's start the game!" Katsuga said.

Cages full of wolves are opened and slowly, one by one, the whole pack crept towards the girl.

"RUN!" Mikan screamed.

Running the opposite direction, the wolves began to run. One by one, girls are hunted down dead either by the wolves or the guys in the hunting field.

Tsubasa and Ruca chooses to kill the wolves, bur Katsuga aims for the maids.

"WOOHOO ONE BY ONE YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN!" Katsuga shouted.

Down on the field, Mikan points out the girls to run towards the small grassy patch field to try and hide from their predators. After a few minutes running, she's approached by 2 wolves. The alpha and one of the betas. Upon the silence, adrenaline running through her whole system, death glares exchanged between her and the wolves.

From afar, Natsume arrives to the scene, just in time to see a girl, no older than 16, in a trap between two wolves. Holding his crossbow in one hand, he spectates from afar.

The beta wolf starts running towards Mikan, having nowhere else to run, she runs towards the wolf and jumps over the wolf. However, she falls down and the beta grabs a part of her arm. Punching the wolf, in an attempt to make it release her, the alpha strikes forward and aims for her leg. Kicking both wolves off her body, she grabs the closest arrow, that was once shot to the ground, as her weapon. The beta wolf then begins to run towards Mikan again and strike at her. Mikan also begins running towards the wolf, this time, sliding under the wolf, stabbing it with the arrow, thus killing it. Getting up from that kill, she turns and sees the alpha wolf, watching her with his cold blue eyes.

Ruca watches as he prepares to aim an arrow at the alpha wolf when suddenly, Mikan runs towards a tree, being chased by the wolf, she runs up the tree, locking her legs around a big branch, turns around and swings her arrow at the wolf. Having killed the alpha wolf no other wolf dared to go near her, but she was injured in both her arms and leg to rest. Ruca watches there and smiles at the thought of such a strong woman.

Natsume having just witnessed a girl kill 2 wolves, begins to take an interest. His eyes, not once, has left her.

 _She's a natural._

Continuing her escape, she runs towards the sandy desert, going further from the princes. Dragging along other girls to help them escape,but to no avail as they're still hunted down one by one. Upon running, Mikan sees a man on a horse watching her. She attempts to run in the opposite direction away from him, but to her surprise, more men on horses rode towards her in all directions.

Suddenly, the whistle arrow was shot, signalling the end of the hunt. Mikan then still chose to run towards the direction away from all those men.

" Don't run anymore. The game is over." Tsubasa says.

 _A game? This whole time it was a game? What are we, hunting rabbits?_

"What is your name?" Ruca asks.

In anger, Mikan glares at the group of men.

"Until there's a day I choose to be humble towards you, I won't tell you my name."

Katsuga then secretly prepares an arrow, ready to aim.

"You won't have to tell us your name because YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Katsuga strikes the arrow, towards Mikan in a quick speed. Before Ruca could try to save her, Natsume aims his crossbow and shoots Katsuga's arrow. With his arrow as clear as ice, no one seemed to have noticed it was Natsume who had done it.

 _Natsume: I just saved you, the fate of your life is now in your own hands._

"She had been pardoned already. There is no need for more death then there already was. So using my status as Prince, she is free from death penalty." Yuu says.

Katsuga could do nothing but watch as Mikan drops to the ground, passing out from exerting all her energy.

 _You lowly slave. Just watch as I will make you suffer!_

"Sigh. Even when Natsume isn't here, his maid still won the competition." Tsubasa says. Revealing Mikan's back, the robe she wore beared the name of Natsume Hyuuga's team. Now that she is the sole survivor of the hunt, she is to be a maid of the Hyuuga family. (Keep in mind, the other princes didn't know that Natsume was there.)

Guards of Hyuuga pick Mikan up and began dragging her away, placing her in the carriage of slaves from earlier. Natsume then rode home, with the feeling of something big coming soon.

AND CUT! That's the end of the Human hunting period, hope you liked it! Although I did rush a bit, the whole scene was just too epic to read. If you want a whole visual and actual inspiration for this story, I suggest you watch the first episode of Princess Agents. ONLY THE FIRST EPISODE. Because….well if you already watched this drama, you'll understand why. Anyways, I'll continue writing this story in maybe a few days or a week. We'll see. Until then, READ A FIC!


End file.
